


Legend of Vanoss : Beats of Time

by Batsy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, zelda au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy/pseuds/Batsy
Summary: The story of Ocarina of Time but retold with the Banana Bus Squad





	Legend of Vanoss : Beats of Time

In the vast, deep forest of Yourule... Long has I served as the guardian spirit... I am known as the Great Owl... The children of the forest, the Devils, live with me. Each Devil has his or her own guardian teddy bear. However, there is one boy who does not have a teddy bear.

* * *

Delirious stood before a castle. The storm was growing stronger and louder around them. He didn't notice till he looked down at the blue teddy bear at his feet, that he wasn't alone. The bear looked to be on guard as they look at the castle.

The sound of hooves made him look back up. The horse was carrying two people, a child and a teen. A boy slightly younger than him turns and reaches a hand out to him. His face holds sadness as the two continue to rush by.

Another set of hooves made him turn around with an open mouth. This time the person stopped right behind him. He was met by a huge teen on horseback. The smirk they held on their face was full of evil.

The teen raised their hand, almost in slow motion. Delirious open his mouth as the teddy bear open his. Before he knew what happened, a white light took him over.

* * *

"Teddilirious. Where are you? Come here?" The Great Owl hoots out from his perch. His feathers move slightly in the wind as he waits for the small bear. Once he hears the soft squeak of the bear walking up, he opens his beak again.

"Oh, Teddilirious the teddy bear. Listen to my words, the words of the Great Owl. Can you sense it? A great evil is coming upon here. Forces are mustering to attack Yourule, even now. For so long, the Devil Forest, the source of life, has stood a barrier, deterring outsiders, and maintaining order... But... Before this evil power, even my power is nothing... It seems the time has come for the boy without a teddy bear to begin his journey... The kid whose destiny it is to lead Yourule to the path of justice and truth... Teddilirious... Go. Find our young friend and bring him to me... I do not have much time left. Run, Teddilirious, run. The world depends on you."

The teddy bear turns and squeaks out of the room. Trying to run as fast as he can while trying to squeak very little.

Running to the small village, Teddlirious goes under a devil with red hair. The kid looks angry and tough. Their horns were longer than most of the others.

Quickly, the teddy bear checks out the others around them. All of them had horns, red skin, and teddy bears with them. Teddilirious is looking for someone without any of those. The bear runs around before running into a fence as he looks at others.

Getting back up, the teddy bear goes under the fence. Looking at the only house with the lights still off. Hearing the others' whispers, he guesses this is where he needs to go to find the boy. In a hurry, the teddy climbs up the latter.

In the small, one room, house, he finds a boy dressed in blue with pale skin and no horns. The boy rolls over to reveal himself wearing a mask. The quiet mumbles reveal he is still sleeping.

"Hello! Wake up!" Teddilirious screams beside the bed. "The Great Owl needs you! They want to talk! Wake up, Delirious!"

Delirious simply groans and rolls over. He curls up more as he puts the pillow over his head. "Go away..." He mumbles as he snuggles down.

"C'mon! Get up! Can we really depend on such a lazy boy to save us?!" Teddilirious screams while tugging on the bed. He growls as the bed shakes.

Sitting up, Delirious looks to the teddy bear. Then yawns in its face. "Hello. Never seen you before." He pulls himself up off of the bed.

"I'm Teddilirious! I was asked by the Great Owl asked to be your guardian from now on. It's nice to meet you." The teddy bear holds out its fluffy paw. After the small handshake, the stuffed animal begins to talk again. "The Great Owl has called for you! So let's go, like now!"

"This is so awesome! I finally have a teddy bear! Oh, Teddy! We are going to have an aw- amazing adventures!" The masked boy jumps up happily. "I cannot wait! This is going to be beautiful!"

"You said beautiful." Teddilirious points out as he walks to the door. "Now come on. I don't want to be dragging you out of this building." The bear stands beside the door, waiting for the boy to calm down.

"Okay, Teddy. Okay. Let's go!" With that, Delirious takes a running start. Then jumps out of his house. "Ahhh!" He shouts as he falls.

"You idiot!" Teddilirious shouts before jumping out after him. The bear releases a loud squeak as he hits the ground. "You went and hurt yourself already!"

Shaking in his blue tunic, he glares at the teddy bear. His ankles hurt a little but not enough to take serious damage to him. The bright blue eyes turn bright as his eyes fall on a shadow.

"Hey, Delirious!" Cartoonz voice hits him before he looks up. The black haired devil is standing before him with his red teddy bear. He then looks down at the blue teddy bear at Delirious's feet. "You finally got your teddy bear! That's excellent news, bro. I'm so happy for you. Now, you're truly a devil. I also heard a rumor that the Great Owl called you."

"That is very true." Delirious giggles. "I'm excited, scared. I cannot control myself. The demons are so taking over. I cannot wait. This is the best moment and I will climb to the top! I will climb this greatness mountain and make wifelirious proud! I'll make everyone proud!"

The devil laughs. "What are you talking about?" He only gets a shrug back for his answer. The two laugh along with Cartoonz's bear. "Anyway, you must be honored to talk to the Great Owl. You should get going. I'll wait for you here."

"I'll be back soon!" Delirious yells as he takes off to the entrance of the perch. He laughs a wild laugh as he takes off. The tiny blue bear runs off after him, yelling at him.


End file.
